The present invention pertains in general to amusement devices which may be manipulated in some manner by the user. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wind sock amusement device wherein proper manipulation of the device enables the wind sleeve to extend for a colorful display of one's allegiance to a particular team, entity of product item.
It is well known that there is a variety of novelty and souvenir items which one may purchase for the purpose of displaying their allegiance to a particular team, entity or product item. For example, fan of sports teams, whether at the high school, college or professional level, may purchase hats, wearing apparel, banners, buttons, and various noisemakers, all of which usually carry some type of color scheme and/or insignia or emblem so as to identify the particular team.
Over the years there have been numerous variations and modifications to these more traditional novelty, souvenir and clothing items. One modification which comes to mind is the large foam rubber hand which may be worn and is configured with an extended index finger with the intent to symbolize that the particular team is the number one team or first in the nation in a particular sport. A related modification are the large foam hats which are usually arranged in the color scheme for the particular team and in some instances carry the team logo or emblem.
A related article and one which is quite popular for the purpose of displaying one's allegiance to a particular team, are the large flags which are commonly seen at university games as well as attached to vans and recreational vehicles in the parking lots before football games. More recently, towel-waving has become one means of both displaying a team's colors as well as a means to show enthusiasm and hopefully incite and inspire the team.
The present invention while having a similar or related purpose, provides a unique combination of various aspect or characteristics of these earlier types of souvenirs and amusement devices.
The present invention provides a banner, pennant or flag-like article which may be mounted to a an or vehicle. Once mounted in a somewhat stationary manner, the presence of wind or gusts of air extend the sleeve portion thereby making visible the side markings on the sleeve which may include, among other identifiers, a team name, mascot, logo or emblem. The sleeve which is air extendable is provided in the colors of the particular team or entity. Additionally, the present invention may be either worn by the user such as on a headband or cap, or may be held like a pom pom and when the handle portion is rotated the upper hoop portion allows air to be caught or trapped in the sleeve thereby extending the sleeve. The ability to rotate the present invention not only enables the team name or logo to be viewed as the sleeve is extended, but the rotating or whirling action also simulates the now-popular towel-waving and thus accomplished two purposes or objectives somewhat simultaneously.